epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MasonTheNation/George III vs Barry Scott (Battle Royale)
maymays Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KPcFmn-oys George III 0:33 Oh I see a salesman peasant, Come clean this toilet, what a pleasant! IM COOKY LIKE A KANGAROO ALL YOU DO IS TELL PEOPLE HOW TO CLEAN POO! YOUR MAJESTY A SILLY HOTDOG BRITISH BILLY MAYS BOUT TO BE SERVED, HOG I ABOUT TO BE CRAZY CILIT BANG THIS BITCH BABY! MY PIE EATING SON WILL STILL BEAT YOU BUNS WHY DONT YOU HAVE A WIFE FOR YOU HUNS? Barry Scott 0:56 Hey Barry Scott here with Cilit Bang! Watch me wash away this grand old nan. I sell products, you went mentally insane, Try and teach the United States something plain, You're the third in line and somewhat the worst, You can be easily beaten by Paul Hurtz. Your father named you George and you named your son the same thing, Why don't you have an original idea DING A LIN DING! Now...look, go and begone, BANG AND THE DIRT IS GONE! (long silence, with muttering in the background) Kirito (SAO) 1:40 Hey guys, get beaten by 12 year olds, Time to slice these silly old molds. Got tons of fans, you two are known for being british. Looks like one of you have a foot fetish TRAPPED IN A GAME WITH NO ESCAPE STILL DID CAUSE I AM THE BEST MATE! Picking up chicks from left to right Now go home with your bomfire night! Phil Swift 2:03 Welcome to America first thing, a bit of tape! I had a bigger uprising then planet of the apes. I'm refurnishing so many flex-es Gonna crush you down like a bunch of your exes. You only survived cause of how OP you are. Sorry did I accidentally drop a TSARRRR! What I sell I can easily make. I'LL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS WITH A BIT OF FLEX TAPEEEE! Frankenstien 2:25 Ooh...I see a battle just commenced. Time to invent a monster over the fence. VICTORY I have, I created it like it should be, No need to tell but I am made by Mary Shelly! You all are inferior to me. Now go with your no-brains and flea. Sorry I spoke in such a low manner But we're getting more transformed then Bruce Banner! Shaggy Roggers 2:47 Oh no scoobs, what kind of match up is this? All I can see is, like your fame, full of piss! Ruh Roh...betta call Fred Jones, Sorry do you handle this by your own? Frankenstien you are the monster if any, Gonna catch you with this mystery George looks like the grandad at a slave trade bid, BUT I WOULDVE GOTTEN AWAY IF IT WERENT FOR YOU KIDS! (He's won...that's it...anyone left?) (???:I can, Oink Oink!) Peppa Pig 3:20 Ello, prepare right now, gonna cook you like bacon with a cow Can this background shut up right the hell now?! Okay the beat just got silly But I ain't a billy willy! How do you like when I play in muddy puddles Oh what's wrong do you need a cuddle? You're more annoying then the George with his dinosaur Eating you before I even go raw, Mommy and Daddy will serve you well, Oh it's my bedtime see you again with a tell But still not done to the core I am snoring with all you bores Hey peel of my skin and have some bacon You'll be toasted with the things I'm bac-king This battle was useless but now Well done Just like the meat now I'm gone! Who Won? George III Barry Scott Kirito Phil Swift Frankenstein Shaggy Roggers Peppa Pig Category:Blog posts